


All Work and No Play Makes Ales a Dull Boy

by devil



Category: Rayman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allow me to start this off with some headcanon so it makes more sense. The swirls on a Teensie’s face are sensitive in many ways, basically making them a erogenous zone.  While most Teensie, when writen as humans at leas, will have them on their cheeks, Ales has marks on his nose and on his ears.</p><p>I hope that clears up any possible confusion.  And with that said, this is nsfw.  Enjoy~.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Work and No Play Makes Ales a Dull Boy

Ales was the type of person who threw himself into his work and blocked himself off from the outside world, rarely letting anything distract him. It’s one of the reasons he’s such a wonderful worker. However, completely deafening himself from what’s going on around him has lead to problems on more than on occasion. Sometimes it will be something serious, like not hearing a fire alarm sound off, other times it will be something like this, where the Grand Minimus sneaks into his lab.

Wrapping his arms quickly around the working man from behind, Minimus chuckles, hugging him tightly. Kissing him on the ear, he then whispers into it, “hey, Ales, guess who~?”

Panicking at the sudden contact, the magician flails for a second before he realizes who’s behind him. Scowling, he swats him away from his ear.

"What do you want, you oaf? Can’t you see I’m working?" In an attempt to further himself away, he leans forward in hopes the man will let go.

Instead, the brown haired man just hugs him tighter, bringing him right back up against him. Again, he gives him a kiss on the ear.

"What’re you working on?" The king asks, innocently enough, though still in enough of a singsong way to show he knew he was bothering the blue haired man.

Face and ears starting to go red, Ales tries swatting him away again. ”J-just stuff. Will you stop doing that?”

"Doing what?" Minimus leans forward and gives him another kiss on the ear.

A chill runs down the magician’s spine, making him shudder. ”T-that. Stop it!”

"Why should I?" Minimus teasingly nips at his ear, then licks it. In his arms, he can feel Ales shivering, his heart starting to beat faster. 

Instead of verbally responding, Ales covers his mouth, trying to muffle himself as a low groan escapes him. Faint doses of pleasure ripple through him as the older man continues to kiss his ear. 

"Minimus," he pants out, repressing another groan. "Let me finish my work. We can have fun later."

"Are you sure you don’t want to right now?" Miminus asks then presses a kiss to Ales’ nose. Immediately convulsing, the magician drops his pen, clutching onto the chair. Moaning, it takes a few moments for him to collect himself, before he turns to glare as best as he can at the brown haired king.

"You’re not playing fair," he hisses. Grabbing Minimus, he pulls him closer, kissing the man on one of his swirled cheeks before lightly scrapping his teeth against it. In response, the king gasps out, enjoying the feeling.

"Can I assume you’re in, now?" The king chuckles, licking the younger man on the ear. A nod is the only response Ales gives. 

"Good~." Not wasting time, Minimus picks up Ales, who lets out a yelp in surprise, and takes his seat, putting the magician in his lap. Unlatching the other’s belt, he unzips his pants. "Let’s have some fun then, so you can forget about boring old work."

Flicking his eyes from the work on his desk to his pelvic region, where Minimus was already pulling his dick out, slowly stroking it. Deciding the other was actually right, and that work could wait for once, Ales lets out a deep breath wasn’t aware he was holding. 

Allowing thoughts of various machines, how to construct them, and everything else to leave his mind, the magician tries to focus instead on the pleasure he’s getting from Minimus. Since he was still in work mode, though, it was a bit of a hard switch for him.

Picking up on this, Minimus starts to nibble at the younger man’s ear lobe again. Ales wiggles in his lap, unintentionally grinding over the quickly growing hard spot in the king’s trousers. Swallowing back a moan, the king continues pumping his boyfriend’s erection.

Leaning over to give his a kiss on his cheek, Minimus uses his free hand to gently touch Ales’ nose. Gasping, Ales thrusts his hips up. Scrambling, he clutches the man’s hand, pulling it down.

"Stoooop," he lets out a low, breathy whine. Being touched in those places felt good, too good. They made Ales’ body twitch erratically, made him want to roll his hips against his will. He didn’t like being out of control, now matter how good it felt.

"Fine, fine." Chuckling, Minimus rolls his eyes then gives Ales a little kiss on the cheek. The grip the younger man had on his hand was slightly uncomfortable, but he found his boyfriend’s mannerisms too cute to try and get him to stop. Plus, feeling his hand in his was always a nice thing.

Panting out, Ales squeezes on Minimus. Watching his hand movements, him pumping hard on his dick, the magician feels his lip twitching. He can see pre-cum starting to pool at the top of his cock. 

"Minimus…" Ales writhes around in the king’s arms, stretching out his legs, curling his toes. "I can’t last much longer."

"That’s fine," Minimus purrs, increasing the speed of his movements. Ales shudders, drooping his head. Taking this opportunity, Minimus licks the shell of the magician’s ear. 

Groaning out loud the moment he does that, the blue haired man doesn’t even try to restrain himself, letting pleasure take over him as he orgasms. Afterwards, he finds all he can do is pant and lay limply in the king’s arms as the other man’s arms as he gently pets Ales’ blue locks and lazily kisses his cheek. 

It takes a few moments, but Ales finds the strength to stand up and rearrange his clothing. Minimus watches him do this with a grin.

"So, ready to have some more fun with me?" The older man says suggestively, waggling his eyebrows. He was, of course, referring to more sexual things, as his on erection was still needy, ignored in favor of Ales’.

Smirking, the magician turns to the king. ”I’d love to play with you, Mini. But, sadly, I have work to get back too. Plus, I think I’ve had more than enough fun for one day. Why don’t you go play with yourself instead?”

Leaning over, he gives the king a kiss on the lips, and then his cheek. Before he pulls away, he hesitates, then licks it, only to tease him.

"B-but," Minimus starts to protest, though it falls on deaf ears. Ales simply waves him off. Pulling a pout, Minimus huffs, leaving the lab, knowing this was Ales’ way of getting him back for bothering him while he worked.


End file.
